


Hugs On The Bad Days

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comfort, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Model Minho, Needy Minho, Protective Key, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, stressed Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho is having a hard time at work and Kibum gives him some simple comfort in the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500311
Kudos: 20





	Hugs On The Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a very fluffy self indulgent drabble for everyone who loves fluffy Minkey like I do. enjoy reading<3<3<3

Kibum gets home and finds Minho lying face down on Kibum’s couch. Kibum chuckles at the sight. “hey. you okay?” he stands right in front of Minho, arms crossed.

only a muffled groan comes.

“I assume you had a bad day.

another muffled groan.

rolling his eyes, Kibum swats Minho on the hip, “get up and talk to me.”

Minho sits up right away, swinging his feet onto the carpeted floor.

Kibum schools the state his boyfriend in and winces in pity. Minho has dark circles around his sunken eyes, tired lines are everywhere on his face and his shoulders are hunched so much so that he looks like a victimised child. Kibum’s protective side comes alive instantly.

“what happened?” he demands. “tell me you did this to you and I’ll show them what it means to mess with my person.” Kibum is all sorts of ruffled feathers, haughty and fire in his eyes suddenly. Minho almost smiles at the sight. Kibum looks so cute when he goes into mother hen mode.

But Minho only sighs. “I got a modelling job from hell. the project manager is the literal devil.”

“oh. work problems?”

“hm.” Minho hums and nods.

“okay do you want to talk about it or are you in mere need of a silent presence? should I leave you alone?”

Minho looks up at his boyfriend in awe of how good Kibum is at communicating. there is no pussyfooting with Kibum and that’s great because that way there is less stepping on each other’s toes. maybe they should have done this back in the day when they’d argue about everything, Minho wonders.

“I don’t know what I want right now.” Minho decides after pondering momentarily.

Kibum stares at his boyfriend for a few beats and then shrugs dismissively. “you’ll let me know when you decide then.” he starts to walk away but Minho hastily grabs Kibum’s arm to stop him. 

when Kibum halts, Minho wraps his arms around Kibum’s waist and pulls him close, resting his head against Kibum’s belly. “I just decided that I want you here.”

Kibum’s lips twitch amusedly at his boyfriend’s antics. “that was fast.” teases Kibum but it’s fond. he gently cards his fingers through Minho’s hair and Minho’s eyes slide shut as he relishes in the comfort and affection.

“I’m sorry you had a shitty day.”

“I think I can endure it if I get to come home for hugs like this.”

“first of all this is my apartment and not your home. second of all, I’m not contracted to make hugs available to you whenever you need them.”

Minho looks up at Kibum with a pout. Kibum’s heart stutters at how adorable Minho looks.

“you are ruining it.” Minho gripes.

Kibum laughs and then concedes with a sigh. “fine. you can be a big baby all you want, but where are my hugs for the days when I feel under the weather?”

“it’s not my fault you are too prideful to ask.”

Kibum snorts. “I won’t spare you anymore, you hear? I’ll make you cuddle me until you hurl from how cute it will be.”

Minho laughs at that, bringing Kibum a sense of achievement. Minho’s laugh is a small victory, but it’s a step in the right direction at least. “cheer up, Minho.” Kibum’s voice is soft again. “sadness is all around us, but let’s be happy together, hm?”

“okay.” Minho finally smiles and it’s bright.

Kibum bends over to kiss the top of Minho’s head. “shall I make you something delicious to eat?”

Minho lights up right away, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. “something I like?”

“sure.” Kibum drags the word of, fondly rolling his eyes.” you get to request since you are having a bad day.” a pause. “and just so you know, your project manager is getting an earful from me.”

Minho grins knowingly, already picturing the scene. “we could go to my next shoot together tomorrow.”

“I’ll create time.”

“thank you, Kibum.”

“for fighting your bullies for you? you are welcome.”

“for everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. please let me know if you liked this short thing.


End file.
